Becoming Prodigies
by angstyteenagetrash
Summary: On hiatus. SYOC closed! In a world where Divergents are no longer threatened, three Divergents must undergo Dauntless Initiation. Kat Eaton, the implusive, loud-mouth brunette, her twin, Kyle Eaton, the quiet, thoughtful blonde, and Shaida Carter, the average hazel-eyed Abnegation must protect their Divergence, from the vengeful Erudite leader.
1. Intro Kat

17 Years Ago-

"Tobias, I think... I think I want to become leader," Tris said suddenly. Tobias looked up, surprised.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"Well," she began, "old Dauntless needs to come back. This -" she gestured vaguely at the compound. "This is wrong. I saw a couple of teenagers bullying an Amity girl near the fence yesterday. Nobody seems to care, though, I it isn't right. I want to fix things." Tobias shook his head.

"Tris, things have changed since your mother was here. It's going to take years to fix what Eric has done in months," Tobias replied. Tris only looked more determined.

"I know. But it has to be fixed. I'm not going to live in this kind of Dauntless." Tobias laughed.

"I thought you'd say that. Max talked to me yesterday about one of us taking over. We'll tell him after dinner, okay?" Tris grinned.

"Okay!"

Present Day-

"Kat, Kyle, wake up! It's Choosing Day!" Dad yells. I groan and roll over.

"Five more minutes, Dad," I mumble.

"Up now, Kat!" He yells from the kitchen. I crawl out of bed and stumble towards the bathroom. Kyle and I get there at the same time. We glare at each other.

"Put a shirt on, Kat," my twin says, pointing at my sports bra.

"I could say the same to you," I reply, motioning to his chest.

"I was here first!"

"Yeah, right, if anything, we got here at the sane time. Now are you going to settle this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Kyle stares me down.

"Hard way it is, then, " I say. We each raise a fist and...

"Rock, paper, scissors!" I make a rock with my fist and he makes scissors.

"YES! Looooo-sah!" I grin and go take a quick shower. I get out and towel dry my hair. I dash into my room and get dressed. I put on a clean sports bra and a thin long-sleeved shirt with alternating black and clear stripes, ripped skinny jeans, and my worn Chucks. I am starving now, so I go to eat breakfast. Dad stops me and looks me over. For a moment, I am afraid he is going to tell me to change. But then he smiles and says,

"You look very Dauntless, Kat! Let's eat breakfast!" Kyle had already eaten and was showering now, so it is just me and Dad. We are eating in contented silence, when Mom walks in and says,

"Hey, look! It's Tobias eatin'!" She laughs and kisses Dad.

"Morning, Tris! You look good," Dad compliments Mom.

"Well, we're leaving early, since I'm leader, and we are hosting. You kids are coming, too," she says, when she sees the look I give her. "And remember," she lowers her voice, " even though you and your brother are Divergent and it is supposedly 'not lethal' you still have to be careful. Choose what you will." She smiles at me and I remember she went through the same thing I did.

Soon, we leave for the trains, and we jump on. I see my friends, Melody, Sparrow, (who were sisters), Jonas, and Ryan and Chase (who were brothers), up in the next car. Melody, Jonas, Ryan, Kyle, and I were all choosing today. Sparrow and Chase were choosing next year.

"Hey, guys!" I yell, and make me way over. They turn and yelled greetings at us. I throw my arms around Jonas and Melody.

"Well, guys, this is either the end of some awesome times... or the beginning of an awesome LIFE! So which is it? The end or the beginning?!"

Most of us yell "Beginning!" Except for Jonas. He looks sad. I go over to talk to him, but Mom calls us.

"Bye, guys, see you later!" Kyle and I say at the same time. Curse of the Twins, we call it. We jump off and land a few feet away from Mom and Dad. To my surprise, Jonas jumped off too.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks me. I am surprised.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll catch up, Mom!" I yell. She waves at me.

"Don't be late!" I grin at her.

"Okay, what'cha need?" I ask Jonas. He sratches the back of his neck.

"Kat, I'm going to Erudite. And... I don't know if you feel the same, but I've liked you since 5th grade." He leans over and kisses me. It was long enough for me to feel very awkward not doing anything.

"I'm sorry," I say, when he pulls away. His face falls. "I- I have to go now." I take a few steps back. "I'm sorry, " I say again. I swallow and run. My brown hair flies in my hair and I squint my eyes to stop from crying. Jonas was my best friend, and I never _ever_ wanted to hurt him, yet I just hurt him in the deepest way possible.

When I get to the Hub, I sprint up the stairs, dodge past some Abnegation, and keep running. I burst through the door and run over to Mom.

"Kat, what is it?!"

"I- I- Jonas kissed me!" I burst out. She frowns.

"I'm sorry, Kat." I shake my head.

"No, no, just - I can't!" I run to the back of the Dauntless section and sit down. Mom goess around talking to random people and Kyle is hanging out in the front with Dad.

Soon everyone is here, and I move to the front. The only open seat is next to Jonas. I reluctantly sit next to him.

"No, hard feelings, right?" I whisper. He gives a tight smile.

"Right," He says. Then Mom stands up in front of everyone.

The Choosing Ceremony had begun.


	2. AN

**I know Author'a Notes, but I wanted to let you know that I will not be posting the Initiation chapter until I get all the characters.**

 **Thanks for understanding, my little Gumdrops!**


End file.
